Romeo and Juliet
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Was Ga Eul already tired of him? Had she seen enough of him? Does she like living in a fantasy world than be with him? Find out! OneShot.


_(a/n: I hope you enjoy!)_

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_Romeo, poison hath I, see. Death is drawing near…_

Ga Eul is stuck in front of the TV. The movie is almost finished.

Today, the F4 and Jan Di and she decided to have a movie marathon and everyone picking one of their favorites. After watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, requested by Woo Bin, The Grudge, by Yi Jung, Jumper, by Jun Pyo, August Rush by Ji Hoo and Twilight, by Jan Di, Ga Eul had insisted and old fashion movie to be watched and it was almost 10 that night. Everyone was cuddled in the sofa of the F4 lounge of Jun Pyo's room and asleep except Ga Eul who was teary-eyed watching the movie.

YI Jung had tried hard enough to keep his eyes to the TV but he can't. He loves watching Ga Eul's reaction more. Her emotions were stirred from happiness to sadness to remorse to shock to pity… it was just priceless. He can't help himself smile at his naïve innocent girlfriend. From the time she was clinging to him when they watched The Grudge and when she was crying happily at his shoulder at August Rush, he was really happy.

When the movie finished, YI Jung found himself asleep for a while then immediately awakened by the need to get up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ga Eul was not in front of the TV anymore. He began to look for her by twisting his head here and there until his eyes landed on a crying figure on the table. He got up from the sofa carefully not to wake up everyone else. It was past 10:30 that night.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, sunbae," Ga Eul smiled. "I just… I mean- I still think Romeo and Juliet is the most touching story, because Juliet had to give up her life so she could be with Romeo in heaven. I think that's so sweet, although killing herself was so dumb in the first place." She gave a soft giggle, so did Yi Jung.

"Well, little things touch you much, Ga Eul," he said in a mere whisper but Ga Eul did not hear it.

"And Romeo was so sweet, too. Especiall when he was looking at Juliet on the porch crying her name out. It's old fashioned but it's still sweet. I wish I have a Romeo."

_What! Am I not sweet enough for you, Ga Eul-yang?_ YI Jung asked himself He sighed. He was too busy thinking about something that he did not hear what Ga Eul just said.

"Sunbae?" she asked. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Um…. What was that you said?" he asked.

"Let's just go to sleep," she said.

"Ok."

*****

The next day, early morning, Yi Jung was driving to his studio. He has just drove Ga Eul home. He was still thinking about what Ga Eul said that night. _I wish I have a Romeo_, it kept repeating to his mind like a broken cassette tape. Was Ga Eul really tired of him? Had she seen enough of him? Does she like living in a fantasy world of _Romeo and Juliet_ than be with him? He was not sure.

An idea went to him. Something that would make Ga Eul rethink her wish.

*****

That afternoon, Ga Eul was thinking deeply. She was on the porch of their house which was not huge. It was just a 1 storey house and the porch was hanging slightly a foot of the ground. She was awed by the view of red roses in their yard. It seems she was there forever. Then, something washed her from her daydream.

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul," said a very familiar voice. She looked down to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Sunbae?" she asked. She would have rolled on the ground of laughter if she could, but she was shocked. _Was YI Jung portraying Romeo?_

"What light yonder breaks wind and Ga Eul is the sun."

Yup, he had lost it. How did he memorize Romeo's lines? It was no Casanova that was right in front of her. It was an ordinary guy with corny lines. Ga Eul let out a small giggle as Yi Jung did more of his lines.

Then, he turned to Ga EUl. "Was I great?" he asked with his dimply smile.

_Awwww…. He's still too cute to laugh at, she thought.._ Ga EUl nodded.

YI Jung smirked. Out of nowhere, there was a song being played with a violin, a piano, a guitar and a female back-up voice. Yi Jung began to sing.

("I'm going to meet her again" sang by Kim Bum)

_English lyrics:_

_within the crowd of people_

_i simply look and pass by_

_all i want is to find you_

_nobody else_

_didn't recognize my tears_

_welled up, on these eyes_

_i only want to find you_

_and hold you tight_

_when i miss you_

_i cant help but call your name_

_my love_

_wherever i may be_

_i'll be waiting for you_

_Chorus:_

_i am here calling out_

_your name again_

_coz i long for you_

_because you should know_

_that i love you_

_listen my love_

_i am going to see you again my love_

_coz you are the one_

_that taught me_

_a love that's worth , my all_

_II:_

_memories rush into my mind_

_passin by the street lamp_

_where your first words sent_

_a shining light into my heart_

_everything you do catches my eyes_

_and mesmerize me_

_these are my precious memories_

_with you..._

_if i confess that i've_

_fallen deep in love w/ you_

_will you feel unsure_

_im left here wondrin'_

_(repeat chorus)_

_bridge:_

_with only you...._

_doesnt matter if its long_

_even if i am reborn_

_i will only love you_

_forever_

_Chorus 2:_

_i will love you more than anyone_

_your in my heart_

_because i love you_

_this heart is for you_

_oh my love_

_i am going right now to see you_

_and bring..........._

_a promise of love_

_forever_

_please listen to me now_

_i love you that's forever_

_Forever i will stay...._

_forever i will stay...._

_ohhh oooh._

Ga Eul was totally mesmerized by the song. She was more mesmerized by the man who sung it to her. When it ended, Ga Eul found herself smiling. "Sunbae," she said.

"Did you like it?" he asked. She nodded brightly. "Am I enough Romeo to you?"

Ga Eul giggled. "So that's what this is for? To top over Romeo."

"Um…. Kinda….. halfway," he asid a little embarrassed.

"I already told you last night, sunbae. Nobody could replace you in my heart," she said softly. Yi Jung brightened.

"You said that?"

"Yeah. Much to my disappointment you weren't listening."

"Aiyeeh!" Their friends cheered from behind the bushes. Ga Eul could make up images: Jun Pyo at the piano, Woo Bin at the guitar and Ji Hoo at the violin. _What the? She thought. Did I just miss something._ How could the F4, and Jan Di with her great singing voice, play instrument? Oh well, there's not too hard to do if you're an F4. She turned her gaze to YI Jung.

"Sunbae, thank you."

"Come down, Juliet and join the party," he gave another one of his Casanova smiles.

"Oh, Romeo, you're too good for me." They both giggled not like the realdramatic_ Romeo and Juliet were._

_(a/n: my first oneshot… hahah… hope you guys like it!=)Reviews are much accepted and expected.=])_


End file.
